One Summer Gone Wrong
by Unexistent
Summary: Sakura is feeling misunderstood and judged by others and she starts harboring feelings for a stranger, who strangely seems to comfort her.Will she fall in love? Or will her old feelings for her ex stop her from finding true love.lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey there Non Existant here. This is like my 3rd story still not that very good. I wrote it back then and just felt like posting it right now. Hope you guys like this one. Personally posted by me! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a Sai Sakura fic don't like don't read. Maybe slight Sasuke Sakura but not that much. AU

Summary: Sakura is feeling misunderstood and judged by others and she starts harboring feelings for a stranger, who strangely seems to comfort her. (I know that sucked)

Chapter 1: Betrayed

The blood slowly trickled down my wrist. The pain was nothing compared to what my torn heart was feeling. I sobbed, I felt so useless. Here I was, devastated and cutting my soul away just to think I needed to make sure I could still feel something. The one person who I had turned to as a friend had gone and stabbed me in the back. As if I already didn't have enough emotional wounds to worry about. She had gone and slept with my current boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. I found them, limbs intertwined and everything.

I thought he loved and care about me. How wrong was I? I chuckled bitterly at my own thoughts. Everyone at school always looked at me and judged me based on what I wore or what I felt about myself. "That Emo girl or that Goth girl," they would say. He treated me differently; he had introduced me to his friends and treated me as an equal. Then one day he had surprised me when he asked me to be his girlfriend and I stupidly happily obliged. He was everything to me!

To think, he actually betrayed me with my best friend, or at least I thought she was. It turned out she was just using me to get closer to Sasuke. I felt utterly destroyed. Everything felt as if it was falling apart. I was living in a lie full of deceit and betrayal.

I leaned against the bench. After watching the awful scene with Sasuke and Ino, at my own house for Kami's sake! I ran away, thinking if I could escape what was happening, I could pretend that nothing actually occurred. After slowing to a jog, I had ended up at the park. I vomited into a nearby trash can and slowly sunk to the cold hard concrete floor, next to the small bench. The most horrible part was that I knew they had seen me. I vividly remembered how I stared into their lust filled eyes in utter terror. I shivered in remembrance of the grotesque memory. I had no idea when I could go back to my house without having to face those deceiving scum.

I sniffled and put my handy razor back into its case. Another dread filled thought was how in the world was I going to face school? I sighed in complete frustration. I could hear soft footsteps approaching, a part of me hoped greatly that it was Sasuke, coming back to tell me everything was a trick and that he still cared about me. I could hear a creek, indicating someone had seated themselves on the bench.

"Sounds like you've had a rough night," the voice murmured.

I frowned 'who was this guy?'

I slouched against the bench. 'I have nothing to lose by telling this guy about my crappy night. Right? I mean except for my pride, well there's no harm in a small conversation.'

I shrugged"Yes, if you must know, my night has been the worst."

"I see, what do you plan on doing now?" I thought for a few minutes, if they were still at my house I couldn't go back and face them. I probably looked like a mess right now anyways. My eyeliner was surely runny and my eyes had to be puffy with recently shed tears. I couldn't go back; my only option was to rent a hotel room for the night. "I guess I'm going to spend the night here," I mumbled. He chuckled and that's when I just had to turn to see his face. I gasped, for a second I thought I saw Sasuke, but then I realized he wasn't him. He just looked a bit similar. I examined him closer and saw his skin was paler than Sasuke's and his hair blacker. He also didn't have the hairstyle that Sasuke favored; his hair was short and reached just the nape of his neck. His eyes, they were so different from Sasuke's. His eyes were void of any emotion except when I looked deeper I could find that his eyes just looked, sad to me.

I felt a weird connection with him. His gaze drew me in. I plopped down next to him on the bench and then everything started to pour out of my broken soul. I started telling him about school and how I felt isolated until Sasuke made me feel as if I belonged. I told him about the betrayal of both my ex-best friend and my ex- boyfriend. I didn't feel like mentioning my cutting issues, so I pulled my sleeves over my palms and just started sobbing into them. I had no idea what made me trust this stranger enough to babble on about my stupid feelings and problems.

I could feel him awkwardly shift closer and pat my back slowly. The simple gesture had comforted me more than I thought it would. My tears slowly subsided and my sobs were yet to be heard of. I had to look into his eyes one last time. At first glance again there appeared to be no emotion whatsoever but when I searched, I saw pity and I think longing.

The night seemed to get colder; fortunately the light post hadn't shut off. I grasped his shirt and hid my face in shame. I snuggled my face into his shirt, it was warm and soft. I could feel him hug me into his warm embrace. He leaned back into the stiff bench with me still in his arms. I didn't want to leave or move. My eyelids were starting to droop and feel heavy. I blinked for a second and didn't open them afterward. I fell into a deep sleep in the arms of this complete stranger.

Okay! Guys that's my first chapter... Hahaha I feel so accomplished. That probably, no most definitely was the longest chapter I've written since being a noob. I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed, I don't really know how to space the paragraphs right so I'd just pick random places to you know, paragraph it. So sorry about that. Review! Please! I'd like to know what you guys like about the story so far and what you guys think I should work on :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews X) you guys make it worth updating and yeah I've noticed how short the other one is D: and to think it was like two papers long! I'll try to make this one longer! I might not be I but, I promise ill make the next one longer! Oh! And I have nothing against Ino, I wrote this story a few years ago when Ino was pertained as the rival not best friend. So yeah, I'm going to try to get this story going by updating everyday! :D and Catalina thanks for the cookie :) it was delicious! And for all the others who reviewed :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a Sai Sakura fic don't like don't read. Maybe slight Sasuke Sakura but not that much. AU

Summary: Sakura is feeling misunderstood and judged by others and she starts harboring feelings for a stranger, who strangely seems to comfort her. (I know that sucked)

Chapter 2: Sunrise

I woke up after the first rays of golden sunlight hit my face. It was sunrise; I wouldn't be late for school after all. I looked up into his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. I gently touched his cheek and he immediately woke up.

"I'm sorry, it's morning.

He smiled, "its fine, I had to wake up anyways."

"Thanks, for everything."

He shrugged, "it wasn't a problem." I smiled and softly pecked his cheek; a small blush crept to my cheeks. 'He was a complete stranger, and yet it felt as if I've known him my whole life.' He looked embarrassed for a moment but then he shrugged it off. If I really was never going to see this guy ever again, I felt the need to remember every aspect of him.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair. It was short, shorter than Sasuke's. His hair was as soft as silk. I stared into his eyes and list myself in them. The world seemed to gently fade away where it just felt like the two of us. I wish this wasn't the last time I was going to see him, but it didn't seem like I was going to see him anytime soon. He stood up and I gave him one last hug goodbye and left.

I was so sad to be leaving this one guy who could've probably been my soul mate. I hated having to go back to my house alone. It was probably a mess with those two, making babies at my house. I tried not to cry, I had feelings for Sasuke, but nothing like the way I had connected with my mystery guy. I sighed, maybe when I got there I could just forget about everything, besides I had to get ready for school.

I opened my front door, and there sleeping on my couch was Sasuke Uchiha. Ino was nowhere to be found, but that fact just made me even angrier. Why the hell was he still in my house? I pulled the covers off of him in anger and then squeaked. I closed my eyes, he was still only in his boxers.

He groaned, "What time is it?"

I uncovered my eyes and glared "It's time for you to get the hell out of my house!"

He stared at me tiredly "where were you?"

I stared at him in utter disbelief. "Where I was doesn't matter, I want you out of my house Sasuke."

He smirked "What? No Sasuke-kun?"

I was growing impatient, "It's almost time for school will you do me a favor in leaving. I have to get ready."

"What's wrong with me staying, we're going out aren't we?"

I sighed, did he seriously think after seeing what I saw, that I was just going to forgive him? What a jerk. I have no idea what I had seen in him.

"Sasuke, I have no idea what the hell makes you think I still want to be your girlfriend, you're acting like I didn't see!"

He sighed "you're making a big mistake, without me, you have no one at school, and you'll just be that lonely emo girl all over again."

I mentally sighed, he was so right, I was nobody without him. I frowned, that wasn't going to stop me, I had to dump him, even if it meant everyone at school would hate me.

"I-I don't care, I saw you! You cheated on me, I'll never forgive you for that, I trusted you."

He scoffed, "Oh please, don't play innocent with me, how do I know you weren't just using me for my friends?"

I glared, "Maybe that's how you work but I would never do that to you, I honestly thought you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong."

He arose from the couch "fine. I guess I'll see you at school." He grabbed his clothes and headed for the door. I went to close it, but he stopped it from closing just in time.

"You're going to regret this Sakura-Chan and once you do, I won't be there to make you feel wanted."

I glowered at him, "I don't need you anymore, I promise."He exhaled and left. I shut the door and sunk to the floor. He was messing with me, making me feel insecure and lonely. I had to get ready for school. I groaned at the thought. I walked up the stairs and headed for the shower. I climbed in the bathtub and turned the water to warm. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and scrubbed my hair until my scalp ached. I loved my strawberry scented products. I soaped and rinsed my body. I got out and dried myself off.

The school had uniforms so, so sometimes it was really hard to be unique. I had always accessorized my uniform. For the plaid skirt I'd add a chain or two, the white button down blouse just needed a nice red tie, and I never forget my wrist bands. You can imagine why. I combed my hair and added a bow here and there. Now it was time to go. I draped my messenger back across my shoulder. I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out. Then one dreadful thought climbed its way into my skull. 'How the fuck will I get there?' Sasuke usually gave me a ride to school but now, I'm ride less! 'Hmm…I could always walk'

35 minutes later…

"Pant, pant, pant", I looked up from my drenched bangs at the towering school overhead. 'Boy was that a work out, even if it was only about half an hour, running sure as hell takes the wind out of you' I walked into the front entrance and found my locker. There were still some kids lingering in the hallways so I knew I couldn't possibly be that late. I grabbed my stuff for homeroom and stuffed my messenger bag into the locker. As I was walking in there was a new kid standing at the front of the room. I slowly made it to my seat, but Iruka sensei had seen me.

"Why thank you for joining us ."

I blushed as the bell rang right after. I took a seat in the corner away from my old seat next to Sasuke and his friends. I looked up to closer examine the new student. I gasped once I realized just who it was standing next to Iruka sensei's desk. It was the stranger from last night! Boy did it feel weird saying that. I gawked at him in disbelief. What was he doing here!

"Class, we have a new student with us today, Well introduce yourself!" announced Iruka sensei.

"My name is Sai", silence followed after he murmured his statement. I couldn't believe it, so that was his name, Sai. It felt better knowing his name; it would make me more comfortable about getting to know more about him. I mean he was a stranger before all of this so it was only right that I get some more information on him. Right?

"Is that all?" asked Iruka displeasingly.

"That is all I feel like sharing at the moment, sensei." Sai replied bluntly.

My draw dropped he had actually just said that? I looked around to see everyone else's expression. I saw that some of the girls had taken a liking to him, and that absolutely pissed me off. They had always based everything on looks when I first came here they always judged me by what I wore and now here's Sai who wore the same uniform the guys wore which was a button up white long sleeved t-shirt with black slacks but he had a sense of expression as well, he wore a tie, chain, and converse. I felt an odd link to him.

I stopped gawking at him once I realized he knew I was staring. I ducked down into my book in embarrassment. I peeked over the edge of my book and saw that he was waving at me with a smile plastered to his face. I blushed as I saw everyone's attention move onto me. I saw some heated glares, and then I saw Sasuke, I couldn't tell what his expression was, since I've never seen that emotion on his face. Iruka sensei had coughed loudly to get the attention of the class. I sighed in relief when everyone's attention had returned to the front of the classroom.

"Well, Sai, since you seem to be acquainted with , I will grant you permission to sit next to her." I blushed at the word acquaintance. Sai smiled and walked in my direction. I could feel my cheeks heat up with every step he took towards me. I hid my face into my textbook. I could hear him sit in the chair next to me.

"It's good to see you again, I wasn't expecting it though." he murmured softly.

Oh so he wasn't planning on ever seeing me again huh. I frowned a bit disappointed at the thought. "Uhm, me neither."

"Hm, than what a coincidence that we find ourselves to meet yet again," I could hear the smile in his words, if that made any sense. Iruka sensei had begun the lesson and I started to drown out sensei's boring words and had instead concentrated on Sai's breathing instead. I know it sounds creepy and kind of stalkerish, but I couldn't help it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and instantly snapped out of my phase.

"Sensei, asked you a question Haruno-san,"Sai asked worriedly. I looked up surprised to see Iruka sensei with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Iruka sensei, I wasn't paying attention, what was the question again?"I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck anxiously.

Iruka sensei sighed, "I'm disappointed , I expected better from you." He returned to the board. I exhaled, I placed my book out in front of me, and it seemed I was three pages behind in the lesson so far. I felt another tap at my shoulder, I looked over and Sai's face was right in front of mine. I couldn't hide my blush that time, he gently whispered "If you don't mind would you please share your book with me?" I paused idiotically and nodded. "Thank you," there it was again that smile. He reached over me to pull the book in between us so that we both could read its pages.

After that it was just quiet, until the bell rang. I instantly got up and scurried to my locker. I opened carefully and put my books into it, realization hit me once I realized I left my other book back in the classroom. I cursed, I guess I'd have to go back and get it during lunch. I gently got out the rest of my stuff for my next class and slammed my locker shut.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I saw Sai leaning against one of the lockers nearby.

"You left this back in the other class, is there something wrong?" he replied sincerely as he held up my forgotten text book.

"I'm sorry, and no, nothing's wrong," I lied through my teeth. The truth was I just felt nervous, I was afraid, that if he started hanging around me I'd only drag him down. He deserved better than that. I grasped the book in my hands after I retrieved it from him.

He smiled, but this time, it was different than the other times, it almost seemed as if, it wasn't a smile at all but a façade. I tried to start up a conversation, but then the bell rang. I cursed my luck. I wasn't going to leave it like this though I needed to make sure he knew I still wanted to be his friend. He turned to leave, but then I grabbed his arm. He looked down to my hand that was holding his arm, and it made me feel self-conscious.

"Uh-Uhm, I'm sorry, I was wondering if you needed help finding your way around school that you could count on me!"I pointed I thumb in my direction and smiled involuntary. He smiled, and this time I could _feel _that it was real. He wasn't faking it this time.

"Thank you," he placed his hand over my own that was still latched to his arm reassuringly.

I blushed and removed my hand hurriedly as if it were just burned. He walked away; I stood there in the hall overwhelmed with so many emotions, and hurried to my next class.

**Little did Sakura know who else was watching?**

Hey guys! Un-Existent here, sorry to leave it that but I was starting to get a little trapped, but don't worry I'm sure this story will go somewhere, meanwhile Ill just start on a few other stories, so that I don't bore you guys kay? I'll probably try my first one-shot soon so keep in tune! Hahaha

Reviews please! T-T I really don't wanna beg but if I have to I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I don't know how this will go, but well here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a Sai Sakura fic don't like don't read. Maybe slight Sasuke Sakura but not that much. AU

Summary: Sakura is feeling misunderstood and judged by others and she starts harboring feelings for a stranger, who strangely seems to comfort her. (I know that sucked)

Chapter 3: Leave me alone!

The rest of the school day seemed pretty bleak after that, I couldn't stop thinking about Sai, but at the same time, I felt guilty, who was I to steal his only chance of making it in high school? He deserved better than that! High School is vicious and it's really hard to go through even the smallest of things here. The bell rang to my second to last class, and I hurried out of the door, hoping to maybe run into him in the hallways to apologize.

Maybe I should just tell him he should ask someone else to show him around? I mean, I know I offered to help him…but. I just couldn't think that I could even let him go. I know I'm probably just a stranger to him and all, but I really wanted to get to know him. He seemed to be a pretty cool guy. He understood. He didn't judge me when we first met at the park, on that bench. He probably saw me at my worst, but he didn't complain, he didn't tell me to change; he didn't belittle me, _like Sasuke. _

I shook myself out of my reverie once I heard the familiar timber of the school bell. 'Shit, I was late'

I hurried to my locker as fast as I could to get the last few things I needed for my last class, when I saw _him_ standing there. I frowned in distaste, what was he doing here? I reluctantly made my way over to my locker and just pretended he wasn't leaning against the lockers beside me, I turned my dial to the appropriate numbers to open it and turned it. He slammed it shut and stood in my way.

"So, I hear you're pretty familiar with this new kid, heh and to think you said you weren't cheating on me you little whore," he smirked.

I glared at him with as much venom in my eyes as I could possibly muster, he was a complete imbecile.

"It's alright if you don't believe me, trust me I don't expect someone like you to understand what trust or what honesty means, since well you don't really know do you?" I chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, come on, I cheated on you once, and now you're going to tell me that it was that big a deal, come on! It was a high school fling, happens all the time," he reasoned disdainfully.

"Maybe that's okay for you Sasuke, but I personally would never even think of going out with a guy who's only going to use me, and in the end just turned out to be fucking everything with two legs out there, even if you say it was only one time, that doesn't make it right, it just makes it worse, to think, what the hell was going through your mind once you did it? Did you have fun, was it really worth it? Are you even going out with Ino? The only thing I can think of right now, is how sorry I feel for the both of you, I'm not afraid of being alone or independent, I can take care of myself, but thank you for your kindness, I don't need you."

"Tch, none of what you just said matters to me, I always get what I want Sakura, I won't let you reject me, and I won't let your words affect me, the only thing I heard from you right now, is that your hurt by what I did to you, and your having trouble for giving me, but I promise I will try my best to make it up to you, that new kid won't change a thing, you'd best stay away from him, or ill be sure to make his school life here a living hell." He slouched further into the lockers, seeming nonchalant about the whole thing, as if threatening innocent people was a daily routine in his life.

I clutched my fists in anger, 'no…I couldn't let Sai get involved in my silly problems, he had nothing to do with this, and just the fact that Sasuke wanted to take revenge this way for what, I have no idea, but what I do know is that I won't let him hurt Sai.'

"Alright, what do you want Sasuke, what will it take for you to just leave me alone, and everyone else you seem to torment on a daily basis?"

"It's simple Sakura really, don't even worry about it, I'll tell you the details later Kay? You just make sure you keep away from that brat." He straightened up and pulled my chin roughly with his finger, I scowled, he pecked my cheek and left.

I really detested him, how could he take advantage of me like that? To think, I was still just recuperating from the damage he'd done in the first place. I let my warm forehead touch the cool metal surface of my locker. I let a few tears fall, but then instantly regretted it, I swiped them up as quickly as they'd fallen and opened my locker to get my stuff. I slammed it shut and jogged to my last class of the day.

"So that's him, the man who'd made you suffer, I won't let you deal with this by yourself Sakura, I won't," Sai walked back away from the hallway as he walked back towards the classroom with the bathroom pass.

0~~~0~~~~~0

I walked into the classroom, and obviously I was ridiculously late. I just couldn't even fathom how I could've let the time drift off like that. I slumped into my designated seat and waited for the art teacher to scold me, luckily she didn't, and she just ignored me.

I really adored this class, it was one of my less complicated classes and I was truly grateful for having such a laid back teacher. I turned my attention to the door as it swung open, revealing Sai. I tried to hide the rising bloom on my cheeks, but I couldn't find anything to hide behind so I tried to cover my face with my hand in a bored expression.

"Hey there Sakura, I didn't know you took art, do you like it?"He walked over to my desk and sat at the one next to mine.

"I-uhm, yeah, I think it's interesting, but I'm not really good at it." I murmured.

"Alright now class, settle down, today will be a free day, draw, paint, or mold, be sure to show your results on Tuesday."

"So Sakura, what would you like to do," asked Sai with a small smile on his face.

"U-uhm, I'm not too sure, I-I think, uhm we should work separately you know? So that uhm we uh don't get distracted err or something," I stuttered frantically.

'God, how stupid and more pathetic could I get? Why did I keep stuttering, I mean I know what Sasuke said to me, but I couldn't help it, just thinking about Sai, made me feel special and wanted.'

I looked shyly over at Sai and blushed as his gaze caught mine.

"Sakura, please look at me, I need you to look at me, and tell me you don't want me," he grabbed my chin softly yet firmly.

I reddened considerably, "Sai, I-I can't say that, I-I want you, b-but I I'll only drag you down, I'll put you in danger and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, because of me."

He stared through half-lidded eyes, and he smirked, "You're trying to protect me? I don't want to be protected Sakura, and I certainly won't let anything get in the way of what I want, I may seem to be the type to let something go by quietly but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself from others, Sakura, I know you're worried but I believe that moment we shared on the bench that night was important, more important than whatever it is your trying to protect me from, I want you, I really do, I like you a lot, just the fact that you came to me that night, where I just felt I was needed for once, I felt like you really needed me, tell me, tell me right now that that moment meant nothing to you and I promise I won't bother you anymore."

My eyes considerably widened "How can you say all of that, I mean we barely know each other and I-I don't know I just mean-"

"No, I'm sorry, how stupid could I be, I mean of course, of course you don't think I mean anything to you, I'm just a stranger right? Someone to have a short fling at the park right?" he looked away as tears started to gather in his eyes. His eyes started to prickle and he blinked repeatedly trying to escape the feelings of rejection.

"No, w-wait, Sai, you're not getting it!"I reached my hand towards his face, and I pulled his towards mine. I slowly crept closer to his face and whispered in his ear. "Sai, that night, to me, you have no idea how I felt, it was awful, and you just being there holding me, a complete stranger, and yet I felt so great, I felt empowered and rejuvenated, you helped me so much that night, I think without you being there I wouldn't have the strength to be here right now, I-I don't know, I feel as if I have all these feelings bubbling up inside of me, and I can't keep away from you, no matter how much it'll hurt you, I feel like it's my turn to be selfish and get what I really want for once. I want you Sai. I want you so bad, it hurts."

I heard his soft inhale of breath as he brushed a strand of my hair, it felt amazing to have gotten that all off of my chest, now I just needed to know if he felt the same way, or thought I was maybe some psycho freak.

"Sakura", he clutched the back of my shirt tightly, I jumped as a shiver went through my body.

"Ahem, excuse me for saying this but I will not tolerate public displays of affection in my class room, especially without even having started any work," coughed out the art teacher.

"Uh, ah, I'm so sorry Mrs. Rosenthal, I'll be sure to get on it!" I scrambled away from Sai and walked over to a sketching aisle. I immediately started to feel the heat radiate out of me; I was so over flooded with emotions. I pulled a stool towards me to sit on and sat in front of the aisle. I picked up a pencil and began to sketch.

I could hear Sai chuckle softly behind me, I turned around and pouted. "Hey, you should get working too you know?" I whispered. He stood up from the desk and grabbed a sketching pad from his backpack. "I'll be sure to get right on it, alright?" he smiled. I looked down in embarrassment as he used my words right back at me. 'Ughhh, what was I doing? I was acting kinda ditsy, get a hold of yourself Sakura!'

0~~~0~~~~0

"Hey Sai! Wait up," I called.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I thought you were going to run away from me again, so I decided to put some distance just in case it was what you wanted.

"Oh, uhm I'm sorry about that, it was just, again I didn't want you to feel as if I had to drag you down."

"Listen Sakura, I'm just like you, this is the first time I've found someone who likes the same things I do, and needs someone like I do, I want to let you know, in this school that you're so scared of, I'll be there by your side no matter what happens, I don't care what other people say Sakura, you're not going to be dragging me down, I promise you that."

I hadn't realized Sai felt that way, I too had felt a close attachment to him, the way his eyes could tell a story that his facial expressions couldn't, the way he dressed the way he wasn't afraid. I felt like he might just mean the world to me.

"Sai, I-…"

"Hey there Sa-ku-ra," I thought we had a mutual understanding, what're you doing with this kid," declared Sasuke.

I shivered as I heard his tone of voice; it was cold, really cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry it seems as though you're talking about me, well I'd just like to let you know-" Sai pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"_She's mine."_

Sasuke growled, "What are you talking about? Hah, you think she's yours? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're sadly mistaken. She has always been mine."

I looked at Sasuke with fear in my eyes; I didn't want him to hurt Sai. There was just no escaping that.

"Oh really? How about yesterday, I'm pretty sure yesterday night she wasn't yours." I blushed as I realized he was talking about the night we were on the bench. He was right though. She wasn't his, she was Sai's, and Sasuke had Ino that night.

"Heh, your wrong, I may have had another person, but she was always mine," snarkily replied Sasuke.

"It seems you're mistaken, I wasn't talking about you acting like a dog in heat, I was talking about her being with me that night." aforementioned Sai.

Sasuke's face scrunched up, "Yeah well that comes to no surprise seeing as how fickle she is about who she's with, but I'm sure it was a one night only type deal, besides who do you think she came running back to after she finished with you?"

Sai's grip on my shoulder tightened significantly, I tensed up, and he was lying! Unless he was talking about going back to my apartment, but he was basically twisting words.

"You're lying, and trust me if it was only a one night thing I wouldn't be here holding her like this," Sai twisted me around and held me tightly, he whispered into my neck.

"I know the only reason, you didn't want to "drag me down" was because of him, and I won't let him bother you anymore, you don't have to worry about being alone."

I wanted to cry, I could feel his feathery hair against my cheek, and I knew that I could never ever let him go, he was someone I could depend on, and all I felt at that moment was fixed, stable, unmoving. Everything would be okay, because he'd be there by my side.

I felt a harsh push on my shoulder and I fell backwards onto my side, I looked up and saw Sasuke hurtle himself at Sai, I couldn't move, I was scared Sai quickly got up after the harsh impact, Sasuke was trying to climb atop of him and beat on him, but Sai was too quick and wriggled out of Sasuke's grip. He was walking towards me, when Sasuke lunged a fist at his face, I flinched as I heard the impact resound through the hall, I gasped as Sai fell to the floor, with a bruise starting to form on his cheek, and I rushed to his side before Sasuke could land another punch on him.

Sasuke stopped mid punch when I tried to help Sai, "Go away, Sakura, I'm going to teach this punk not to touch what isn't his."

"You know I really didn't wanna have to do this," grunted Sai.

"Wait, Sai, what're you doing?"

He slowly got up, "What am I, if I can't even protect you from scum like him?" Sai started to run towards Sasuke as Sasuke did the same and darted towards him.

_~I couldn't believe what was happening~_

**AN: **Well that's all I got folks. Sorry for the late update, I was again having trouble trying to convey what I wanted. Hopefully this is okay, review? (: ill try my best on the next one, I actually think this might be kinda long…can't tell XD


End file.
